Divergent Truth or Dare!
by Vampsalltheway
Summary: Hey! Vampsalltheway here! This is my first Divergent story! Hope you like it! Summary: This is a Divergent truth or dare game! Will the truths get to tough, or will the dares be unbearable? Will Peter and Eric want to be sneaky and get revenge...again? Read to find out! I do not own any Divergent characters or any of the plot that is similar to the book!
1. Tris POV

Chapter 1: TPOV

"Tris, wait!" Christina yelled.

"What's up?" I replied, well knowing that it was some game being hosted by Zeke.

"Zeke is hosting Truth or Dare tonight at 8 at his apartment. Everyone will be there!"

"By everyone, you mean…"

"Me, you, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Eric, Four, Peter, Will, and Al."

"Ok. I'll be there!"

"Great! See you then!"

-Time break 8pm-

I arrived at Zeke's place just before 8, but by being Dauntless, everyone was already there. When I entered, Christina and Will were, I guess, flirting, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna were talking to Zeke and Uriah, and Tobias was talking with Al. When I closed the door, everyone turned toward me. Tobias walked up to me and kissed me. He then hugged me tightly, knowing full well that Peter was there.

"Time to get started! Who's first?" Zeke shouted.

"ME!" Christina practically screamed.

"Sure, the soft Candor starts. Why not a Sti…" Peter started until Christina was shooting daggers at him.

"Ok then. Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Will whispers something in her ear. "do a shot contest with Uriah!"

"Dare accepted" Zeke immediately shot up to get the vodka and a few shot glasses. By the end of the 10 second limit, Tobias has 15 while Uriah has only 10. But I could tell that Uriah was somehow drunk then Tobias and Tobias was pretty drunk.

"Peter, truth or dare?"

"Coming from a Stiff, dare." Peter said. No sooner than he said that, I whispered a dare to Tobias. He seemed satisfied with the challenge.

"I dare you to go to the chasm, in your underwear, and scream 'HELP! SOME FEMALE IS AFTER ME!' And if no one hears, you have to say 'HELP! SOME MALE RAPER IS AFTER ME!' " I couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing. Hey! Everyone else was! What was funny is that he actually accepted!

After about 10 minutes, Zeke and Uriah came in with a blushing face. When Peter came in, they looked as if they were scarred for life.

"What happened?" I asked the obvious.

"Well, Peter decided to run right next to the grocery store. After about a minute, our mother decides to come out, hearing all of this." Zeke replied.

"Yeah. She even asked if that male raper was us! Peter said that the female was 'too believable' and decided to do the second one. Man, I think she embarrassed us even more than Peter was." Uriah explained.

"Ok, ok, settle down! Who's up? Let's continue this!" Eric said, annoyed.


	2. Peter POV

Vampsalltheway here! Here is chapter two you requested! Again, I do not own the characters and the plot that follows the book!

Chapter 2: Peter POV

"My turn!" I exclaimed over the roar of laughter. Now, I needed to choose a victim, and I had someone in mind.

Once everyone calmed down, I said, "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Coming from you, truth." Ohh I hoped that she said that.

"Ok, ok. What do you see in Four here that you don't see in me?"

"I choose dare."

"Ok. I dare you to answer the question!"

"Nice burn Peter!" Uriah oohed, drunk.

I hushed for everyone to be quiet so I heard the answer. "Well, he didn't try to kidnap and rape me." Ohhs and Awes. "He is incredibly handsome." Uriah again yelling BURN. "And, how do I say this, he didn't stab a butter knife into someone's eye!"

I really should have seen this coming.

"Now that is over, Christina, truth or dare?" Tris announced.

"Hey, I'm Dauntless now! No more Candor! Dare!" Christina shouts.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…" This better be Will or I am out of here. "PETER!" Shit.

Fortunately, Christina takes her pants off so that she doesn't have to do it. I quickly mouth a 'thank you' and she replies with a slight nod.

"Four, truth or dare?" Christina says.

"I'll go with dare."

"Ohhh. I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris!" Interesting. I didn't know the Stiff had a thing for the number man. I may use this to back fire on her one day.

"Uh, ok." She blushes. They get up and go to the closet, but Zeke immediately directs them to the bathroom. Ew.

"Let hurry this up. Continue without them." Eric pleads annoyed.

"I'll go. Al, truth or dare?" I say.

"I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to say 'in bed' after each sentence."

"Really, that easy 'in bed'?"

"No I actually think it is difficult for you if you were in bed for this dare." I amused myself and the others also.

After the seven minutes were up, Tris and Four came out. Weird, I thought, no messed up hair or anything.

"Ok. Now that is done, who's up?" Tris asked


	3. Eric POV

Hello! Vampsalltheway here! Here is Chapter three! As usual, I do not own the characters and the plot that follows the book!

Chapter 3: Eric POV

This must be the worst game. Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna left when Tris and Four were playing 'Seven minutes in heaven'… for the second time! Really, do Tris and Four have a thing? If so, I can use this fro revenge sometime.

"Ok. Now that is done, who's up?" Tris asked.

"I believe it was number man!" Uriah screams. Man, dauntless teenagers really don't know when to stop drinking.

"I think that is enough to drink, Uriah, 'in bed' " Al comments.

"What happened when we were in there? Also known as, why is Al saying 'in bed' after each sentence?" Four asks.

"Well, funny story. We decided to continue without you and so I went. I dared him to…" And Peter rambled on as usual. Do all non-dauntless leaders, beside Four, do this on their off time?

"Well, that was interesting. Where are Lynn, Mar, and Shauna?" Tris asks.

"They left because this is boring and I am about to leave unless something worth my time is going to happen." I groaned after I was done. Seriously! Who invited me anyways? I bet it was that Candor girl.

"Al, truth or dare?" Four says.

"Dare, 'in bed' "

"I dare you to go to the Pit and ask the first person, no matter male or female, and ask them if they had seen your ring. And if they say no, you get on one knee and propose. If they say no, you have to say 'I knew you weren't worth my time' and walk away." This is interesting.

"Who will be going with me?" Hell, I won't even miss this opportunity to see this.

"Hell, me!" I say along with Peter. Perfect. Peter and I can gang up on Tris yet again, and finally get the divergent-resistance serum into her for so long.

"Ok."

We walk to the Pit until Al says that he forgot the 'ring.' Peter slaps him and hands him the cap or the soda can. We stay behind and watch. Al approaches the one and only, dauntless leader, Max. I didn't really want to see this so we start discussing our plans.

When we got to the part of when to do it, we heard a crack as it echoed off the wall. Guessing that the dare was completed, and that Al had a possibility of being faction less, we left before he can even come to our hiding spot.

When we got back, everyone kept asking what happened. All I could do was smirk at the fortune that Tris would have as a new life. She stared at me with a confusing glance, until Peter 'accidentally' bumped into be to get me out thinking of the plan.

So, we made up a story until Al stood in the doorway. I immediately walked to him and led him out the door.

"I will tell you what we supposedly saw and you will repeat it to the group, got it? If not, I will make sure by the end of the month you will be faction less. Understood?" He gives me a shaky nod and we proceed back to the apartment.

"It has been a long day for me, so none of you will bother me into any of these games again, alright" Everyone nods their heads. I head out. But not before one more glance at Tris. In a few days, she would be, well, not to give anything away, but she will be unnoticed when she is going away on a 'trip' to Abnegation.

Oh, this will be sweet revenge. And for Peter, he will just get revenge for not being the first in his class. Though, he won't stab someone in the eye, unless mandatory. Unfortunately.


	4. TobiasFour POV

Hello! Vampsalltheway here! Here is Chapter Four! As usual, I do not own the characters and the plot that is similar to the book!

Chapter 4: Tobias/Four POV

So Eric and Peter leaves before they could tell what had happened. Definitely something smells fishy, but it wasn't the fish that Zeke must've had before we all arrived.

"Anyone, whose turn is it?" Chris asks.

"Mine, 'in bed'." Al replies. "Tris, truth or dare? 'in bed'"

"First I'll go with dare. Secondly, I will not in bed or whatever you just said."

"I dare you to kiss me, no cheek, and NOT in bed 'in bed'"

She shoots me a look of worry, but fortunately takes off her shirt. Damn! I now see why she has an intimacy fear.

"Anyway, Four truth or dare?"

"Dare" I hope she doesn't do anything, err, inappropriate. By now, all the shots are out of my system. I am as sober as a bat! Ok, maybe not all the way just yet.

"I dare you to give me a hickey."

"A hick what?" What in Gods name is a hickey.

"Here." Chris pulls out her phone and goes on .

" skin blemish, especially a mark caused by a lover biting or sucking the skin." Chris read

"Uhh ok?" So I go over and do the action. Man, didn't know an Abnegation female had such dirty thoughts.

"Done." I say when I'm done.

"Nice!" Chris compliments. She then stares at Will who is currently awestruck looking at the hickey on Tris.

After looking straight at Chris, I think he finally go the message.

"What?! No way I am going to do that to you in a million years or even until one of our great-great, etc becomes president!" Will exclaims. Chris dropped the look.

The only people who are left are Tris, Chris, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Al, and me.

"Al, truth or dare?"

"Truth 'in bed'"

"First drop the 'in bed' crap. Second, do you like anyone in the room? If so, who and why."

"Well, I like Tris. She is funny, smart, and gorgeous, was Abnegation, liker her friends…"

Well, I heard enough. Al may or may not be used as a target in the next few minutes. If he is, he may or may not be nicked by a bullet… Hell with the nicking! I just may shoot him regularly, yet I don't know where I could so hw would stop talking.


	5. Al POV

Hello! Vampsalltheway here! Sorry for the wait but there is Chapter Five! I have been real busy lately and I haven't had time to do this. I'll make sure this is an extra long chapter for you all. I do not own any of the characters of Divergent series or any of the plot similar to the book.

Chapter 5: Al POV

Before I finished answering the question, Four started to stand up and head towards me. Shit. He is totally going Dauntless on me, isn't he?

As he made his way toward me, I started to stand and run to the door. Fortunately, the door was still open from when Peter and Eric left about a half hour ago. I dashed out the door and to my room down the hall.

When I reached my door, I fumbled for my keys. Remembering I still have a spare key, I found it and opened the door. I then made a mistake. I looked over my shoulder to see that Four was on my heals. Once I closed the door and locked it, I kept hearing the door thudding due to the fact that an angry Dauntless leader is at my door, probably going to kill me because he likes Tris. HOLD THE PHONE! Four likes Tris?

As I contemplated in my room, the door still wouldn't stop. Good thing I asked Tris to ask Max for a bullet proof door. I thought I would never have to use it. Then again, I didn't expect an angry, pissed of Dauntless to be after me.

When I just started to ignore it, the door came off of its hinges. Holy shit. An angry Dauntless doesn't look all that bad. But an angry Dauntless LEADER, then you are screwed.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He screamed as if Amity would disagree from where they were.

"Well, my name is Al and I was originally from Candor, but now I am…" I fucked this, didn't I? Let me give you 2 tips to survive in Dauntless; 1) NEVER piss off a Dauntless leader and 2) NEVER play sarcastic with a Dauntless leader. To sum it up, LEAVE THE DAUNTLESS LEADERS ALONE!

"You are ONE MINUTE away from being a target. If you shockingly make it through that, you will be the target for next year's initiation. UNDERSTAND ME?!" Well, I could either play stupid and try to jump him, or play smart and still try to jump him. I think I will play smart, but I have a window in my apartment. Screw him.

"Two things. One, hell, if Amity can hear you then I can hear you! And two, you forgot one thing."

"What did I forget jackass?"

That is when I made a leap for my window. Luckily I was only two stories from the ground. When I did reach the ground, Four was at the window, daunting to jump out. So, I ran. Where did I run to, I don't know. A half hour later I ended up back in Zeke's place. Turns out no one left but Four, Tris, and me.

"Who's up?" Uriah asked. Is he freaking kidding me?

"Me. You don't remember that I had to answer the question and Four went al rage on me? Ring a bell?" I said sarcastically. Everyone nodded that they remembered. "Ok. Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Two things. One, lets change the game from truth or dare to Candor or Dauntless, alright? Second, Dauntless."

"Ok. I dare you to tell us what you are scarred of." While he told everyone, I zoned out of reality and back into the last hour.

"Will, tru- excuse me. Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke must've finished.

"Candor." Will said.

"Pansycake." Uriah said. What in the hell was a pansycake?

"How did you and Christina meet? Remember, Uriah and I are the only ones that are Dauntless born."

"During our initiation." Zeke giving them the _more details_ look. "Well…" And so it continues on.

"Ok. Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Will asked.

"I'll go with Dauntless."

"Well, let's just say you shouldn't have picked that." Will said with a miscevious grin.

"Oh god. What did I get myself into?"

"I dare you to do a lap dance on Uriah. TWIST! You have to complete it, but if you don't, you have to do it to someone else in this room." Zeke's and my eyes were widened. But Uriah's. I think his eyes were so big; they could be used as hot air balloons.

"Dude, we are friends, right? So you wouldn't do it, right?" Zeke said. Then Will whispered something inaudible to Zeke and his eyes returned to normal. Though, he did have the same miscevious grin that Will had.

As soon as Christina stood up to complete the dare, Will stood up and tackled her. He also did things to her that I thought, the last time I checked, was illegal in public. Well, I know for sure in Abnegation.

After they finished, Christina looked as if she was in a daze. Will just looked as if he just had the best sex in his life. Then again, how would I know?

Two minutes later, there was a bang on the door. Someone shouted, "Open up! I know Al is in there!" Shit. It was Four.

"Zeke, do you have a window so I can jump out of it?" I asked.

"Who is Dauntless and doesn't have a window in their room?" Silence. "Over in the bathroom."

"Thanks a million, Zeke." After I climbed through the window, I can hear Zeke and Uriah talking.

"I should get some sleep. Let's rally the gang tomorrow and continue, without Four."

"Two things. One, seriously, who says 'rally' and 'gang' anymore? Two, oh hell yeah. We need to continue." Zeke commented.

When I got to bed that night, I recover the day's events; playing truth or dare with my friends, answering a question, Four chasing me like a mad man, jumping out of a window, then replaying truth or dare, and jumping out of a window a second time. What the hell kind of day has this been?

**Thanks so much. Sorry again about the wait. I have been involved with everything from school to family. Hope you enjoy. Until next time, bye! **


	6. Zeke POV

Hello! Vampsalltheway here! Hopefully this is the second update I do on 6/19/20. Enjoy! I do not own any of the characters of Divergent series or any of the plot similar to the book.

Chapter 6: Zeke POV

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?!" I screamed. Next thing I know, my brother walks into the room.

"A prank to wake you up. We need to continue this game. I need closure, dude." Uriah explains.

"Yeah, you need closure alright. It is – 5AM IN THE MORNING?! Are you out of your mind?"

"Not really. You agreed to finish the game."

"Yes I did. But from last night, I only recall saying that we should continue the game. Therefore, I did not say anything about waking me up at 5am."

"Screw you. I thought I had hope in me that I set everything up."

"First, I would not like to screw you or myself. Second, you didn't set anything up. You just pick locked my apartment door and put people in here. Who is here by the way?"

"Mar, Shauna, Lynn, Tris, Chris, Will, Eric (I know, shocker), Peter, Me, You, and Four. Al decided to not show up after last night. So I already explained that to Mar, Shauna, and Lynn."

"Ok fine. Give me five minutes and I'll play the game."

**5 minutes later –**

"Ok. I'm ready." I said.

"Why in the hell are you enthusiastic?" Uriah asked.

I whispered in his ear, "When you have shots of vodka left over from last night, being woken up by your brother at 5am no less, you would want a shot of it to wake you up."

"You're drunk already? I thought we could do another shot contest!"

"Don't worry little bro. I still have a hidden stash that I use for special occasions." Confused face from Uriah. "This!"

"Oh, this is considered a special occasion?"

I pushed him a side so that we could start the game.

"Who's up? Not Chris because she went last night first." I asked.

"I'll go." Shockingly, Peter actually said something. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Let me interrupt." I interrupted. "It is Candor or Dauntless now. No truth or dare shit. Understand everyone?" They all nod. "Good. Continue."

"Umm, ok. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Peter says again.

"I'll go with Dauntless." Tris says.

Just then, Peter does a side glace towards Eric and they nod their heads. What the hell is going on? Am I going to witness a murder or what? If that is the case, I am going to blame Uriah for this. Not just because he is my brother, but he will get revenge for waking me up early. Not that I didn't want to take a shot of vodka.

"Your dare will be to follow me until I can give you the instructions for the rest of the dare." What kind of dare is that?

Tris takes a look at Four, and Four looks as if he is ready to tackle Eric and Peter to the ground.

"Excellent. I only need Eric to follow me. He can be the witness. As for the rest of you, stay and finish. When I'm done, ill steal the staff's supply of alcohol." All cheers from the crowd.

As soon as the words are out of Peter's mouth, Eric and Tris stand up to do the dare. Whatever that dare is. So, not a murder, right?

"Now that the circle is closing tight, how will substitute?" I question.

"I'll go." Four says. Is it me or does he look sexy at the moment? Probably just the vodka talking.

Only Mar, Lynn, Shauna, Uriah, Four, Chris, Will, Uriah, and I are left.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" Four asks.

"Candor."

"Ok. Who do you like in this room? Well, at the current moment."

"I pick Dauntless. I don't know why I picked Candor."

"I dare you to kiss the person you like."

Shauna stands up and makes her way over here. Please don't be me. Please don't be me. Oh god, oh god. She is even looking at me. I just want to yell out _I already have a girlfriends, but even though she is imaginary, she is better than you!_

Luckily, at the last moment, she turned toward Uriah at the last second. Holy shit. That was so nerve-racking. Uriah looked as if he was ready to piss his pants. Though, that could be ten times better. He is wearing khaki pants!

When Shauna tried to kiss Uriah on the cheek, my brother decided that Shauna was the one he liked and tried to do a make-out session with her. Unfortunately for Shauna, he succeeded.

There were comments of _get a damn room _and _look at those two lovebirds_. This was so hilarious, I was about to piss my pants. Luckily for me, everyone else was apparently too.

After they finished, we decided to continue the game. But one glace to the clock, it read 8am. 3 hours have passed? Can't be. Eric, Peter, and Tris aren't even back yet. WTF!

"Everyone, it is 8am. Let's get something to eat before we starve to death." Everyone nodded in approval.

**Time Break –**

After breakfast, we all returned to my room. Turns out, Peter, Tris and Eric never showed up at breakfast AND never returned to the game.

"Will, I'll make a trade with you." I decided that the three of them have to return or I'll report them missing to Max.

"Ok. Shoot." He said.

"I'll give you $100 to find out where Tris, Eric, and Peter went and to return them here."

"Good deal my sir. I accept." After he said that, he got up, not without kissing Chris, and left to go on his journey. I was seriously starting to worry about them.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I asked.

"I'm going to go see where they are too. This can be serious." Four said.

I looked over at Uriah and nodded. He also nodded.

"Four, I'll give you $150 to drink/chug this vodka in less than 10 seconds." My eyes widened. We agreed to give him $90 split from Uriah and I.

Of couse, he accepted and we gave him the money. Unfortunately, Four was so drunk after the first one; we decided to give him a second one for goods sake.

"Ok, Four. I need you to answer this question; do you like Tris?" I asked.

"Yes." That is all he said before he was unconscious after overdosing him with vodka. Is this world gone mad?!

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I uploaded an extra chapter because I will be busy for the next week or so with school and family. Until next time, bye!**


	7. Chris POV

**Hello! Vampsalltheway here! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY! I give all of my respect and honor to all those that have stayed with the stories even though I have not been updating. I give my sincere apologies. I wish that I could promise that this wouldn't happen again, but I can't. I currently have some family issues and I am moving out of the state I am currently in; everything is not awesome for me (If you get that Lego Movie reference, you are awesome XD).** Anyhow, I should probably stop my rant and give you another chapter! ENJOY! I do not own the characters of the Divergent series or any of the plot that is similar to the books.

Chapter 7: Chris' POV

"_Yes."_ That is all I heard from Four's mouth before he passed out. I could not believe it. Tris and Four were dating. Not that I'm jealous or anything… wait.

"Let's get one thing straight here! Raise your hand if you are drunk!" I exclaimed. I wanted to get a count on how many people I weren't responsible if they went unconscious. Every freaking hand went up… then mine went up.

"Chris," Zeke tried to say with slurred words, "You definitely need another drink!" The room burst into cheers. Oh dear god. This was not happening.

"FIRST!" Uriah yelled, unaware of his surroundings, "We need to search for Tris and number boy…" Uriah passed out while talking.

Before he passed out, we all sobered up, even Zeke. I never knew how he could do that. One minute he could be taking 10's of thousands of shots and be drunk, and the next second he could be sober. Dear lord.

"My brother is right, for once!" We all laughed. All the girls, Chris, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, go search for Tris and Eric and Peter. Will and I, apparently will search for Max."

"Is that the right thing to do? Tell Max about this? If they find Eric and we tell them about all that happened, Max will only believe Eric and not us." My boyfriend did have a point.

"True, true. Let's make even teams. Marlene, Shauna, and Will; go search the apartments. Lynn, Chris, and I will search all of the testing rooms. Got it?" Zeke made a good plan.

"_Knock Knock."_ Uriah seemed to be talking in his sleep.

"Who's there?" Zeke answered, confused.

"_Spit on mish." _Gibberish?

"Spit on mish who?" Zeke replied.

"_Okay…" _Uriah became conscious, spit on Zeke's shoe, and passed out again. I went over what just happened, and when I got the joke, I laughed. Everyone else in the room burst into laughter as soon as they got it. Zeke, obviously, was the last one to get it.

"_Knock Knock."_ Uriah started again.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"Zeke stormed out of the room. We were crying by the time we got ourselves together (laughter crying).

We split into out groups. Out group headed to the simulation room. I remember Tris once telling me that Four let her into his fears. I figured Eric and Peter wanted to do the same.

When we got to the iron door that held the simulation room, it would not open, even with Zeke trying to open it. Lynn figured out that Peter was probably holding the door closed while Tris was in Eric's simulation. We tried everything, even trying to talk to him. Zeke was so tempted to curse Peter out when I slapped my hand to his mouth to prevent him from doing it. Then I remembered what Uriah did to Zeke. Unfortunately, I remember one time that Peter tried to hit on me. I had the best idea yet.

"Knock Knock!" I started. If we can't get in, I'll get Peter to come out.

"What-"Zeke started until I slapped him hard. Then kicked in where the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over in pain and was soon on the floor. I saw Lynn trying so hard not to laugh, so did I.

"Who's there?" Peter finally answered.

"Your…" I left hanging

"Your who?" H was getting confused, PERFECT.

"You're cute when you smile!" I pretended to blush, knowing full well that Peter was looking though the little peephole in the door.

"Really?! I knew you had a thing for me Candor!" He opened the door, and looked back. He then let me in.

OMFG! I thought to myself. I saw Tris and Eric…

**(FYI, since I have been gone a while, I won't leave it here. Thank me later! Lol)**

Tris and Eric were unconscious in appropriate chairs. Lynn hid around the corner before I entered the door.

"So, when did you start to have feelings for me?" Peter said out of nowhere.

"Um… initiation." I had to pick a place real quick. I was hypnotized by seeing Tris like this.

"Do you want to see what they are doing?" Peter pulled out his tablet and started it. It projected the simulation.

Tris was in a room with Four while Eric was on the other side of the room. The projection didn't provide much volume, and I wasn't good at lip reading. Peter told me that this fear was jealousy. I was so intrigued, and I didn't know why. After realizing what I was looking at and what I was thinking, I turned away and had gaging reflexes.

"What's wrong, babe?" Peter said with concern.

"Why is Eric so cruel? And… yea, I'm not asking that question." By all means, I did NOT want to find out why Eric had the fear of jealousy, especially with Tris and Four being in the picture.

"For one thing, he isn't as cruel as you think." Peter replied.

"For another thing, he is. He always teams with you and Max, and especially Jeanine. Why? Does he have something against us or what?" I asked. I knew fully well that Peter didn't have an answer.

As soon as I was done talking and asking those questions, I heard a sudden gasp from the room. I saw Tris start to wake up. I was relieved. I just wanted to run to my best friend and hug her. Then, I realized that Eric had woken up too.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the Candor? Thanks for holding her here while I was finishing up…" Eric said while taking steps towards me. Peter had a firm grasp on me; I couldn't move.

"Help…"

**Hope you all enjoyed! FYI, I read all of the comments and thank you all again for the support. It is truly appreciated with all that I am going through *sniff* *sniff*. Well, anyways. Until next time, Bye!**


End file.
